My Babies
by Tania-R
Summary: Carson is once again looking after his babies SGA1 in the infirmary. They are already a handful when they have their sanity intact….imagine if they didn’t?


**My Babies**

Dr Carson Beckette looked on in loving adoration at his babies resting in their beds

"Holly hell! Rodney stop that!

He ran over to the doctor who was adamantly trying to stab the military leader with a hypodermic needle!

"He started it" whined Rodney as Carson wrenched the pointy needle away from him.

Colonel Sheppard took that opportunity of distraction to slap Rodney up side the head.

At that point they all heard a loud BANG and then a BWHAHAHAHA coming form the other side of the room.

Apparently Ronon was laughing so much he doubled over and fell off the bed. He was now sprawled on the floor….still laughing.

Teyla and Adien were now perilously close to joining him. Adien was actually wiping away tears. Teyla was leaning against Adien trying not to keel over from laughter.

"Blooming, bloody hell cursed Carson" John stopped laughing and raised a carefully groomed eyebrow at the doctor.

"I can't leave you alone for more then two minutes you all start acting like wound up cabbage patch dolls on crack!

Hey I wasn't laughing! Whined Rodney…again.

"Says the person who was trying to stab someone with a needle" shot back Carson.

"He said that I reminded him of homophobic, wool puffy poodle with an egotistical complex" cried Rodney pointing at the Colonel.

Carson heard a burst of laughter from behind him. He pivoted on the spot and came face to face with a sniggering Dr Elizabeth Weir.

"Elizabeth?" Carson said a little bemused

"How are they doing, doctor?" her voice still wavering from laughter.

He slightly inclined his head towards his office beckoning Dr Weir to follow him.

Following the doctor back to his office Elizabeth chanced a glance back at the patients she was just in time to see Rodney swat John with a pillow. To that reply John jumped on the scientist with a loud war cry.

"Ahh, Carson" Elizabeth gently tapped him on the shoulder.

The doctor's shoulders slumped knowing what he was going to see as he turned around.

FOR THE LOVE OF GOD COLONEL!

Elizabeth knew that she shouldn't be laughing but she just couldn't help it. Ever since SGA-1 had returned from PMS-911 they had been acting like hooligans. Actually the given name of this destination should have tipped her off, but she had no control over that. The Atlantis base computer randomly spat out words and numbers for each destination. It had caused the whole of SGA-1 to snigger in the briefing room when she had read the name out loud including the two airmen situated at the door.

She knew something was completely, well, WHACKED when the team had come back through the Atlantis stargate.

Ronon was wearing a skirt, Teyla had John and Adien on a leash of all things. Rodney made his grand entrance by catapulting through the stargate and skidding across the marble floor. Every single person in the gate room had actually stood up with shock. They were all shocked not because they thought he was hurt but the man was actually conscious!

Carson had come running into the room and screeched to a halt at what was in front of him. He joined everyone else in the room as they all just started at SGA-1.

The sight in front of her was so comical she wished she had a video camera at hand for she was sure she would never see this sight again for a million years. General O'Neil's birthday was coming up. It would have made a lovely birthday present. Hell he probably would have given her a raise ignoring the fact that US dollars ment diddly squat here in the Pegasus galaxy.

She sighed deeply watching CMO trying to get John back into his bed. Rodney wasn't helping by trying to shove screwed up paper balls into the Colonels nostrils. Dear god it was bedlam.

If this was happening to her she would have reached for the P90. Not to shoot them but herself. She decided that Dr Carson Beckette was a little busy at the moment to debrief her. She quietly made her exit as Ronon threw his pants across the room…..Oh dear.

Adien started laughing at the fact that John had now detangled himself from Rodney and Carson had run over to Teyla only to cover her eyes from Ronon who was now standing on the bed without pants doing the hula.

Carson just shut his eyes with exasperation. Well now, that explains the skirt!

TBC


End file.
